My Light
by Anima270
Summary: SasuNaru, A POV of both on how they felt when Sasuke left Konoha.............hints of mpreg in it. Enjoy. Now fixed Typos. 1/21/09
1. Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own Anything from Naruto but if I did...kukukukukukukukukukukukukukuku

This is Naruto's side of the story. Hope that you guys will enjoy it. Ciao.

--

You left me to die. For the sake of your revenge. That's what hurts the most.

It feels as if lightning just struck me every time I bring those up

from the silk folds of my memories. It feels like a part of me vanished the day you betrayed

us. The day you betrayed me. Sometimes at night I cry myself to sleep. Even when I have no

more tears to shed I still cry.

You said that I did not know the pain that you were suffering. When I have been

suffering from it the very beginning. Those foolish smiles and childish antics were all a

facade to hide myself. My true self. No one knew that that was all an act, except you. You

knew all along, and you still accepted me. That was what brought true smiles to my face. That

was what made me truly happy. That's why I want you back within my grasp.

You left me with something that you did not even know. That is another reason to this very

day that I hope you will come back to us... to me. Hope that you will come back and that I will embrace you with

wide opened arms. Everyday I see you. Whether I want to or not. Your picture is engraved in my

mind. Your very essence flutters in the wind everywhere I go.

"Okaa-san, are you kay?" Asked a four year old Sora. He is almost the spitting

image of you. If only you could see. If only you came home. He's looking up at me with

those immense blue orbs. His jet black hair same as yours. He giving me worried looks.

If only he knew how I truly felt inside.

But I cannot let him worry. What kind of person would I be to let my own son worry about my thoughts of you.

"Yea I'm fine Sora-chan. Come on, why won't we visit Baa-chan today." I say to him. His

sparkling endless seas give me a glimmer of hope that you'll come back to me someday

from the cage that you have been locked in for so long.

"Yay!! We're going to see Baa-chan!! I can't wait to show her that new jutsu that I've been

working on!" He shouts with glee. I smile at him and I look out my window and I see the past, present, and

future on the Hokage mountain. Even when my dream has finally come true I still feel empty inside.

I wonder if you would be proud of what I have done for our son. Proud of my

accomplishments as Rokudaime. Proud of me for being me throughout these cold dark years without you.

Sasuke I miss you.

--

There Naruto's side of the story done. Now I can just sit back and read more fan fiction. To people who write fan fiction. Have you ever felt that when you're updating chapters and such for your stories that you never have the time to enjoy reading for yourselves? I have and that's why I stop every once in a while. Well I guess it's Sayonara for now.


	2. Sasuke

I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in the show for that matter.

-This is Sasuke's POV of the story. Enjoy peoples!

* * *

It's been nearly five years since that day. That unimaginable day where I had to make the

biggest decision of my life. The day where I had betrayed my teammate, my best friend, my

lover. I can still see the tears streaming down his face; it is as if that memory is engraved into

my brain to make me remember that unspeakable choice I had made. I think I had cried as

well on that dreaded day.

My life without him has made me come to realize what is important to me in this lifetime. He is

the thing that keeps me living on, he is….. my most precious person in this world. He means everything to

me. I was foolish enough to think that killing my brother was going to make everything

better. I thought that it would help me cope with the loss of my family that nine summers

ago. It has done nothing for me. It only made me feel even more lost than I already was. Like a dog searching for

its master whom is never coming back.

I thought that when he said we were the same that it wasn't true. I thought that he

was lying. I thought that nobody in this cruel world could know what I was feeling at that moment. But he knew.

He knew the loneliness. It can swallow you whole; but it couldn't swallow him. He always

seemed to free himself from that grasp right before he was lost in it forever. I was lost in it once. But now I

am free from that grasp. I am going to him, I am going to Konoha. I'm returning to him; my most precious person.

Just wait for me Naruto.

* * *

I don't know if i should continue writing this story. It's finished but if you want me to write the aftermath of when Sasuke comes home and blah blah blah, just say so. But if I were to continue let me tell you right now that if I were to write the aftermath it would not be rated K. It would at least be rated T or most likely M for 'certain' scenes I would put in it. It's pretty obvious that I am a pervert, or a MAJOR Yaoi fangirl. Or both!

:-P


	3. Aftermath Info

I have now decided to write the aftermath of when Sasuke returns to Konoha. It is not going to be a oneshot. I will tell you now that oneshots are not my thing. So yeah it will have chapters and all that crap. I think I might be able to finish the first chapter by the end of the next week by the latest. So Yeah! I hope you read it. Haven't decided if it should be rated T or M yet though...

- and as a note it will be posted as a completely new fanfiction. so just saying that putting the story on alert wouldn't help a thing. The title of the story is going to be 'Towards My Light'. Basically the same title except for the word towards in it.


	4. Aftermath Is Posted & Fixed Typos

I have finally posted the aftermath for those who want to read it. Come on. I know you want to..................

1/21/09

Hi folks. I was rereading this and was just fixing up some typos and stuff that I never fixed before. Well That's it. Hope you peoples read the aftermath of this twoshot! ^_^


End file.
